This invention relates generally to clutch-brake units and, more particularly to a new and improved oil-cooled clutch-brake unit adapted particularly, although not necessarily, for use in operative association with punch presses and the like such as that disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,999, issued Oct. 26, 1971.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch-brake unit. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch-brake unit that is extremely small or compact in size.
Several disadvantages exist with respect to clutch and brake units conventionally utilized in heavy machinery such as punch presses and the like. In particular, both the removal and the repair of clutch and brake units produce excessive down time for the punch press or other machine with which the clutch is used, particularly when the clutch wears out on a much-needed, operating machine. The present clutch and brake unit is directed to provide for easier removal and quick repair than any unit existing in the prior art. These advantages are also coupled with the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch-brake unit that is adapted to be mounted directly within the hub of a rotating member, such as, for example, a rotatable flywheel.
Machinery down time can also be reduced if the clutch and brake units are easily interchangeable between units and univeral to more than one unit. Thus, if one machine is not in operation while the clutch of another wears out, the clutch-brake units can be interchanged with minimal down time and the worn out clutch can be repaired prior to the need for the operation of the second machine that had not presently been in use. Thus, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch-brake unit that will find universality of application, and also have a univeral coupling which can be made applicable to a variety of both new and old machines and provide optimum high strength coupling therewith.
Further important objects of the present invention are to provide a new and improved clutch-brake unit which is simple in design, economical to manufacture and operate, extremely rugged and requiring little maintenance during operation, and where the input and output shafts are readily adapted for mounting to a number of associated machines, gear, sheaves, etc. An additional advantage is that a limited number of units and couplings are applicable to a substantial number of machine applications.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.